


Non smettere mai di ascoltare

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, Gen, Introspection, Under revision, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-04
Updated: 2006-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ritratto di un profeta</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non smettere mai di ascoltare

Fictional Dream © 2006 (04 settembre 2006)  
I La:sadie’s-Dir en grey (Tooru “Kyo” Niimura - vocalist/Kaoru Niikura - prima chitarra e leader/Daisuke “Die” Andou - seconda chitarra e chorus/Toshimasa “Toshiya” Hara - Basso [nei La:sadie’s, Kisaki]/Shinya Terachi - batteria e percussioni) sono uno dei più famosi gruppi di musica hard rock/visual-kei giapponese.  
L’autrice non intrattiene con i succitati artisti alcuna relazione di tipo economico-collaborativo.  
Questo testo narra eventi di pura fantasia, destinati al diletto e all’intrattenimento di altri fan: non persegue alcun intento diffamatorio (né pretende di dare informazioni veritiere sulle persone di cui tratta) o finalità lucrativa.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/121/non-smettere-mai-di-ascoltare)).

*****

Il problema non è nascere incazzati.   
O forse è proprio quello il punto.   
C’è chi la rabbia la sente dentro. Ce l’ha scritta nel codice genetico.   
Forse è una questione di karma e di memoria: fosse mai da qualche parte ti ricordi di quello che ti hanno fatto. La mia è più che buona, devo dedurne: perché quella corrente esplosiva che ti trascina e ti trasforma in una corrente di odio puro, devastazione torrentizia o, semplicemente, fuoco è parte integrante di me. Mi appartiene più della mia pelle, della mia voce, della mia ombra: forse è davvero la mia autentica essenza. Quella che mi racconta oltre le epoche, i gusci, gli abiti di circostanza: mutare come un camaleonte e sentirla dentro ugualmente.   
Una corrente che chiama, che monta, che esplode: _vaffanculo_.   
Oppure è il prodotto di mille circostanze diverse? Del luogo in cui nasci, in cui cresci, in cui crepi, rendendoti conto che durerai troppo poco per essere qualcosa di significativo? Non una monetina gettata in uno stupido tempio, una vergine sterile consacrata a una statua, un granello di sabbia?   
Ad esempio: se non fossi nato giapponese, poi, avrei provato la stessa rabbia?   
Non esiste una risposta. Il problema della vita è che ti fermi sempre alle domande. Qualcuna, poi, potrebbe avere anche un significato fondamentale, ma tu non puoi saperlo, perché esci da quel buco senza un manuale d’istruzioni e nessuno ti dice quali sono le regole. O se ti piaceranno.   
Probabilmente è proprio quello il punto: troppe regole. Ci vogliono anni e anni di addestramento per impararle e accorgersi che al dunque non servono a niente: muori lo stesso e non lasci la minima impronta.   
Pace.   
Per come la penso, dunque, nascere giapponese è stato un po’ troppo: prendi un principio, svuotalo di tutto il buonsenso, fanne una religione e avrai il Giappone. Un Paese di manichini e di maschere, in un mondo che vuole solo manichini e maschere.   
Un bel giorno mi sono guardato intorno e ho visto tutto grigio. I miei occhi funzionavano come al solito. Funzionavano persino bene: era il mio cervello che registrava tutto in modo diverso. Era il mio cervello, cioè, a essersi svegliato del tutto.   
Non solo non ero io a essere daltonico: ero uno dei pochi consapevoli di quello che stava accadendo. Che era il mondo, cioè, ad affondare poco a poco in una massa di grigio che ci avrebbe sepolti tutti. I miei pensavano mi drogassi, che fossi uno spostato e che ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato in un figlio ancora molto minorenne che non rispondeva al nome con cui lo chiamavano e aveva già deciso di mollare un’istruzione che ne avrebbe fatto uno squallido manichino.   
Pensavo – e non me ne sono pentito – che i pazzi fossero loro, ad aspettare immobili di farsi soffocare da quella melma grigia. Non erano neppure aggiornati: si dice che gli acidi ti facciano esplodere negli occhi un’orgia di colore.   
Il problema dei miei stava piuttosto nel fatto li avessero del tutto cancellati.   
I miei occhi, cioè, affamati di tinte, non trovavano una risposta da nessuna parte. Se mi avessero detto che un buco poteva darne, chissà? Magari avrei persino potuto provare, ma volevo che il mio cervello continuasse a lavorare, affilato come una spada, e sezionasse quella massa vischiosa di indifferenza e regole e ritualità con cui ci stavano soffocando.   
Ho gridato spesso nel buio: di rabbia di angoscia di terrore. L’ho fatto anche vestito solo della mia pelle, perché se nulla di quello che avevo intorno era mio, nessuno avrebbe potuto negare appartenessi però a me stesso, con un’intensità che gli altri non avevano.   
Io sapevo chi ero: Kyo e basta.   
Sapevo pure quel che volevo fare: spezzare il silenzio.   
Sapevo come farlo. Checché ne pensassero tutti, non ero pazzo: io ero un profeta.   
Puoi anche dire che è pieno di stronzetti che a quindici anni sono convinti di poter cambiare le regole. Puoi pure continuare a vivere di luoghi comuni e compromessi di comodo. Puoi anche raccontarti la storia che ‘tanto non cambia niente’ e allora perché dovresti essere proprio tu quello che esce dal gruppo e si prende la colpa?   
Ma questo per me è arrendersi: vuol dire annegare nel grigio ed esserne pure abbastanza soddisfatti da credere di essere arrivati.   
Questo è molto peggio di quanto non lo sia uscire nudi in giardino in una notte d’inverno: è essere morti e non averlo neppure capito.   
A quindici anni, poi, gli stronzi veri sono quelli che fanno a botte nei licei, alzano la mano davanti alla lavagna, sbavano su fiche di carta e credono di essere soli al mondo: io, invece, ero convinto di sbagliarmi su questo punto.   
Non ero solo: dovevo solo trovare il resto del branco. Qualcuno che avrebbe ascoltato il mio richiamo e l’avrebbe accolto.   
Tutto stava nel muoversi: ecco una buona risposta a quell’insoddisfazione che sentivo dentro. Era come se l’uomo pecora avesse parlato anche a me, con quella sua litania senza senso.  
  
 “Danzare […]. Continuare a danzare, finché ci sarà musica. Capisci quello che ti sto dicendo? Devi danzare. Danzare senza mai fermarti. Non devi chiederti perché. Non devi pensare a cosa significa. Il significato non importa, non c'entra. Se ti metti a pensare a queste cose, i tuoi piedi si bloccheranno. E una volta che si saranno bloccati, io non potrò più fare niente per te. Tutti i tuoi collegamenti si interromperanno. Finiranno per sempre. E tu potrai vivere solo in questo mondo. Ne sarai progressivamente risucchiato. Perciò i tuoi piedi non dovranno mai fermarsi. Anche se quello che fai può sembrarti stupido, non pensarci. Un passo dopo l'altro, continua a danzare. E tutto ciò che era irrigidito e bloccato piano piano comincerà a sciogliersi. Per certe cose non è ancora troppo tardi. I mezzi che hai, usali tutti. Fai del tuo meglio. Non devi avere paura di nulla.”*  
  
C’era una corrente che dovevo seguire: trovare il ritmo ed abbandonarmi.   
Già allora conoscevo la risposta ad almeno una delle domande fondamentali: come posso alzare la voce quel tanto che mi serve a farmi ascoltare?   
La musica.   
Tutto quel che c’era di buono davvero e consistente e genuino era proprio la musica. Te ne accorgevi da come ti pompava dentro all’improvviso: un’onda e un’altra onda e un’altra ancora. Prima o poi ne avrei trovata una del tutto somigliante a quella corrente che spaventava chiunque si trovasse accanto a me e finalmente mi avrebbe compreso.   
Sino ad allora, per gli stronzi con cui mi trovavo in classe, ero quello strano. O quello stupido. Quello che dormiva in classe fino all’ora di pranzo e poi ricominciava. Quello a cui il turno delle pulizie faceva piuttosto voglia di cagare in mezzo al pavimento. Cosa facevo tra gente così? Non erano miei simili. Erano manichini già morti e sepolti a quindici anni. Erano daltonici arresi ai loro grigi e fieri di essere così inquadrati e sicuri del loro posto da non chiedersi neppure se ce l’avevano davvero. Un posto, intendo. Io, se non altro, avevo capito che no: non avevo patria, non spazio, non aria.   
Eppure volevo tutto.   
Dovevo alzare la voce.   
A qualunque costo.   
Ero incazzato, perché la mia lingua non era quella di chi mi stava attorno: era come parlare attraverso una serie ininterrotta di bolle d’aria. Ero sicuro della mia verità, ma non la vedevo arrivare da nessuna parte. Non c’era verso: quelle bolle non esplodevano. Sembrava ci fosse un solo modo per renderlo pensabile: fare come quegli idioti che salivano sino all’ultimo piano di un edificio, si lasciavano cadere nel vuoto con le braccia aperte e poi _plotch_. La bolla s’infrangeva miracolosamente, per abbandonare sull’asfalto un fiore dipinto nel sangue di un perdente.   
Io volevo esplodere da vivo: inondare l’atmosfera che mi avrebbe accolto di me, senza esaurirmi mai.   
Bruciare senza smettere di respirare, e gridare davvero fino a morire di una morte del tutto diversa da quella di un enka di quarta categoria.   
Non potevo struggermi d’amore, se quel sentimento non esisteva: il mio era un mondo più realistico di quello che vedevano gli altri. Un mondo senza sentimenti o di emozioni plastificate, in vendita come un bento sterilizzato sul bancone di uno store. O un pollo steso nel suo sudario di cellophane, in un obitorio chiamato ‘macelleria’.   
Anche gli uomini del mio tempo non erano che pezzi di carne, buoni solo a leggere una sudicia etichetta che avrebbe dovuto riportare il loro prezzo.   
D’accordo, ma c’era anche qualcuno ‘diverso’.   
Qualcuno come me, e dovevo trovarlo.  
Rivedo mio padre e mia madre. Dalla furia con cui si alzano, il kotatsu si rovescia. Nel loro ordine perfetto entra la dissonanza del the che si diffonde in terra e macchia un orribile tappeto color vomito.   
Il quadro è talmente surreale e divertente che li fisso quasi con simpatia: e realizzo che hanno paura di me.   
Non me lo dicono, ovviamente. Non me lo direbbero mai, perché sanno che me ne farei un vanto. Che sarebbe una clamorosa soddisfazione. Però lo sento a pelle: fiuto la diffidenza e il distacco e persino qualcosa che somiglia al panico serpeggiare lungo la loro pelle e fissarsi su visi che paiono maschere di cera.   
Ecco: già pronte per essere imbellettate e poi cremate.   
“Ti sembra l’ora?” Ho quindici anni e sono le sei del mattino. Dove sono stato e cosa ho fatto, è evidente, sono fatti miei. Anche se dicessi che ho ascoltato – solo questo: ascoltato. Quello che nessuno sa fare – non capirebbero. La verità è che non so bene cosa ho combinato: per principio seguo la mia corrente interiore senza interromperla. Se poi il tempo non è d’accordo non credo sia un mio problema. Il tempo è mio come la vita. Se non posso piegarlo voglio viverlo: è un ritmo che pulsa con forza nelle vene e non si lascia afferrare.   
“Questa casa non è un albergo.”  
Quante volte ho sentito questa frase? Preconfezionata, morta, scontata come milioni d’altre? La cosa peggiore è sapere che non ne sono neppure l’unico destinatario: che è anzi qualcosa di vecchio e ciclico e ripetuto fino alla nausea da migliaia di genitori a migliaia di figli, che – magari – in albergo non ci sono ancora mai stati.   
“Per fortuna. Perché puzza” rispondo io.   
Raggiungo la mia camera, mi arrotolo in un futon e chiudo gli occhi. Arricciato in un guscio solido, impenetrabile e morbido sento solo me stesso. Mi sono sempre addormentato con facilità ridicola: credo perché faceva parte della mia strategia. Non puoi restartene teso e incazzato tutto il giorno, a meno che tu non sia un imbecille per fatti tuoi. La rabbia ti serve e devi farla sentire a chi la capirà, e si accorgerà che urli perché sei vivo. Non perché sei pazzo. Sei solo un pulcino che vuole rompere il maledetto guscio di un uovo più duro del diamante e non morire soffocato da un po’ di albume andato a male.   
A essere divertente era il fatto che i miei non si rendevano neppure conto di dovermi ringraziare: tesi, rabbiosi anche loro, in fin dei conti, erano vivi. Milioni di volte più vivi di quanto non sarebbero mai stati se avessero avuto un bravo figlio, stupido, remissivo e con il sì periodico. Sì a cosa? Avrebbero dovuto ringraziarmi per il fatto li tenessi svegli: invece collezionavano una teoria di frasi ad effetto, che non mi spaventavano per niente. Anzi, a dirla tutta mi facevano pure pena.  
Altro flash: il vecchio ha provato a tirarmi uno schiaffo. A volte tenta di usare le mani, visto che forse è un po’ corto di cervello e non c’è verso capisca. Potrei averlo evitato come preso in piena faccia, non mi preoccupo molto delle conseguenze, perché il dolore che sento dentro è più vivo, autentico e lavora come una lama.   
Mi scarnifico dall’interno, finché, fuori non resteranno che ossa lucide. È un sogno che faccio spesso e che non mi spaventa affatto: il mio teschio corroso ha un’aria quasi simpatica.   
“In casa mia certi atteggiamenti non sono tollerati.” Non so neppure bene cosa ho fatto. Probabilmente la formula corretta è che non vuole un figlio come me. Sono i figli come me che non possono essere tollerati.   
Sono come una cagata sul tappeto del salotto: se non puzzolente, senz’altro fuori posto. “Questa è anche casa mia” replico calmo. C’è qualcosa di catartico nella rabbia degli altri: ti fa sentire pacificato.   
“No, invece. Qui dentro non c’è proprio niente di tuo.”  
È un guizzo, un’illuminazione improvvisa, una rivelazione: è quello che capita d’abitudine a un profeta. Che capita a me.   
È inverno.   
L’agonia delle scuole medie è per fortuna quasi finita. Ho già deciso che per me il gioco finisce qua: i morti non educano nessuno, perché non hanno più nulla da raccontare. Non è che sia convinto di non avere più nulla da imparare, ma mi serve vivere. Perciò penso sia proprio il caso di condividere la mia prima intuizione fondamentale.   
Comincio a spogliarmi davanti ai miei, con un sorriso di perfetta soddisfazione sulle labbra. So che non riescono a capire ed è quello che voglio: che non capiscano, così saranno costretti a porsi le loro buone e sane domande. E smetteranno di dormire, come morti già chiusi in un loro sudario.   
“Toru? Cosa stai facendo?”  
Quante ho volte ho detto loro che quel nome non è mio? Uno dovrebbe guardarli in faccia i figli, prima di appiccicare l’etichetta. E poi nemmeno: il nome uno dovrebbe darselo da solo e tante scuse se non è quello che gli altri si aspettano. Ma prova anche solo a spiegarlo a chi al più è bravo a giudicare.   
“Me ne vado con la mia roba” replico con una sacrosanta faccia da culo – o forse no. Tento di darmi un tono perché in fin dei conti ho paura di non farcela fino in fondo. Sto dando l’ennesimo strappo alla mia pelle più sottile. A breve davvero si vedrà il teschio della mia verità – prima di aprire la porta e correre in giardino.   
Nudo.   
Vestito solo di quello che è mio.   
Ora li ho spaventati davvero. Quel poco di imperativo convinto e violento che li ha animati è andato a farsi fottere da qualche parte. Ho perso comunque, perché non hanno ascoltato la mia voce, ma un’altra che suggerisce: ‘E cosa diranno i vicini? E se qualcuno chiamasse la polizia?’  
Potevano far scendere pure Dio in piazza, per quel che mi riguardava: intanto avevo capito che erano una battaglia persa. Non era la prima e non sarebbe stata l’unica, ma non potevo arrendermi così. Ero un profeta e dovevo andare avanti.   
Al diavolo la scuola e pure i miei e persino quei professori untuosi e mollicci, che a turno mi facevano chiamare per dirmi che sì: ero abbastanza stupido, ma non così stupido da non poter sperare in un’istruzione professionale. Per dire: potevo fare il meccanico, no? ‘Dì, Toru. Non ti piacerebbe lavorare con le macchine?’ Frasi untuose, maschere di cera, immobili, atteggiamenti di circostanza: vorrebbero farti credere che non sei stupido, ma ti trattano da minorato, finché non senti piuttosto la voglia di rispondere a tono; replicare a quella viscida e assassina gentilezza che sì, non sarebbe male fare il meccanico. Ma ti interesserebbe più aprire gli esseri umani. Così: per vedere come sono fatti dentro.   
Era riposante, in un certo senso, osservare quei visi di manichino contorcersi sotto il filo di un sotterraneo disgusto e poi pensare a come stamparti sulla pelle un giudizio che ti facesse sembrare più innocuo, più distante, più lontano dal loro mondo perfetto, non un invasore che poteva fagocitarli senza quasi chiedere il permesso.   
Il permesso per cosa, poi?   
Ero circondato da morti, ma Osaka era viva. Era un organismo che ti avvolgeva all’improvviso e ti catturava con tutta la sua forza.   
“Cosa fai sempre in giro?” sbraitavano ancora, a volte. Parlavo più con la mia chitarra che con i miei vecchi: il principio, però, è che lei mi ascoltava di più.   
Uscivo per la strada: di giorno e di notte. Conoscevo tutte le live-house. Ascoltavo chiunque avesse qualcosa da dire o da cantare.   
Spesso dovevo intrufolarmi di nascosto, perché si vedeva fossi minorenne, troppo piccolo, poi, perché potessi mentire.   
Eppure non mi arrendevo: una notte, al Nanba Rockets, avrebbe cantato uno che era persino più basso di me, ma la cui voce arrivava ovunque. Uno che sarebbe diventato davvero famoso, eppure sul momento non era diverso da chi lo ascoltava davvero, perché stava gridando qualcosa che finalmente capivo. Qualcosa che mi teneva sveglio, occhi ed orecchie bene aperti.   
_Claustrophobia.  
_ Era l’ansia che mi spingeva a seguire la corrente, fino alle estreme conseguenze. E seguendo l’onda, nelle sue salite e nelle sue repentine discese, trovai un’altra voce ancora. E poi un’altra e un’altra e un’altra.   
“Sentiamo un po’ come suoni, ragazzino.”  
Aveva quasi dieci anni più di me, e forse neppure sapeva che i nostri nomi si somigliavano.   
Kiyoharu tirava una boccata negligente dalla sua sigaretta, ma non si distraeva davvero mai. Neppure sul palco. Trovava una sintonia perfetta con le correnti di quella voce sotterranea che faticavo ad afferrare: e la buttava fuori.   
Ascoltare i Kuroyume era un altro modo per parlare, perché quel linguaggio di arpeggi e musica era l’alfabeto dei vivi.   
Aveva quasi dieci anni più di me e poteva educarmi secondo nuove regole.   
“Qui dentro” – e indicava prima il cuore, poi il cervello e infine la gola – “C’è tutto quello che serve. Qui dentro può esserci un’intera orchestra.” Facevo il roadie per il suo gruppo, mi arrangiavo con qualcosa di mio.   
“Lì dentro c’è un’intera orchestra”: ce l’aveva con quell’haido di cui parlavano tutti. Quell’haido più vecchio di me, più piccolo di me, così effeminato che non avresti mai detto durasse tanto su ogni acuto.   
Era una lezione: ormai mancava solo il coraggio di tirar fuori la voce. Ero un profeta e avevo qualcosa da dire: qualcosa di tanto importante che mi avrebbero ascoltato per forza, oppure sarebbero morti senza accorgersi d’aver mai vissuto una volta.   
Ero in grado di raccogliere la sfida e di interpretare il mio ruolo fino alle estreme conseguenze? Potevo davvero esplodere da vivo e inondare di me – della mia verità – quei troppi indifferenti allineati in attesa dell’ultimo rintocco?   
_  
_ “Ehi, Kyo? Basta con il trucco. Li spaventerai comunque abbastanza!”  
   
No. Non spaventare: ma _svegliare_. Scrostare dal viso le brutte maschere di cera di un’espressione di comodo, di un conformismo di convenienza, di una regola accettata e non capita. Lasciare che i polmoni si dilatino e gridino la vita che vale la pena intendere ed affrontare. Persino se non è una collina fiorita, ma un deserto di merda.  
Ancora non ho sciolto le domande di allora: per questo ora e poi domani e poi un altro giorno ancora fisserò sulla retina e tra le dita l’irripetibile estasi di un colore improvviso e te la sputerò in faccia. Non importa se sarà sangue o sarà vomito o saliva candida incollata su un’espressione immobile, da kokeshi impolverata: _non sarà grigio_.   
E questo dovrà bastarti per non smettere mai di ascoltare.  
  
  
* _Dance, Dance, Dance_ di Haruki Murakami, traduzione di G. Amitrano.


End file.
